A Thank You from a Peach
by MelMat
Summary: Matt disagrees with Mello over the plan to kidnap Takada,and Mello said he didn't have to help him. In the end, Matt remembers the time he told Mello they'd always do things together or not at all.


_**Disclaimer:** Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Written to Thank You for Loving Me by Bon Jovi (recommended listening at a certain part, which is indicated in the fic)_

_**WARNING: **This has **NO** sex in it, so if that is what you are looking for, sorry not this time around. hehe*_

* * *

><p>-MxM-<p>

_**"You pick me up when I fall down,**_

_**You ring the bell before they count me out.**_

_**If I was drowning you would part the sea,**_

_**And risk your own life to rescue me.."**_

-MxM-

* * *

><p>Mello crashed through the door, any harder the door would've fallen off the hinges. Matt looked up from his game and smiled. He always miss him when he was gone.<p>

"Fucking albino bitch."

He flipped the picture at Matt, and just gained a chuckle, as he read DEAR MELLO on the back.

"What is so funny?"

The red-head looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think now was the time to be joking and that was apparent. He just continued with his game as Mello ranted about Near. Matt fucking hated that little shit, all their lives he had been the only thing to keep the temperamental blonde from being first.

"-but you know what Matty, I've got plan."

Matt's attention peaked, he needed to hear said plan. Mello went into a little of it because some was still in the works of being figured out. This went on for about thirty minutes and then Matt cut him off.

"Mel, wait." re-thinking what he wanted to say, "It's suicide."

The blonde looked at him, like he didn't believe he couldn't do it.

"You don't have to, I can do it by myself."

The red-head couldn't help but feel his unimportance at this very moment.

"Like fucking hell you'll do it alone Mello."

There was a weird tension in the air now between them. It had never been like this. Matt never questioned the impulsive blonde, even when he knew there was trouble at the end. This time though, it was their lives, one that Matt wanted to spend the rest of his with said now irate blonde.

"I'm sorry Mel, if it seems selfish, but I kind of like our life"

Mello didn't know what to say, so the first thing that came to mind, came spilling out.

"You know I have to beat Near, that's the only way I'll be number one."

Matt felt the blood in his body start boiling.

"It's always about you or that stupid fuck Near." taking his keys off the table." What the fuck about me, or how about us.? Yeah, nice Mel- but the downside to this is, when your fucking dead, your nothing!" and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The pissed off red-head put the cigarette to his lips and got in the car. He started yelling at nothing, hitting the stirring wheel. This just isn't what he signed up for, when he fell in love. How can Mello ask him to do this? They weren't going to make it through this, but then he knew how the blonde was and the lengths he would go to succeed in whatever game was played. Matt understood the desire to win, but at what cost.

He drove around still trying to figure it out. How can he go along with a plan that was suicide. There had to be another way. He knew deep down he would stand by Mello through anything, but knowing one of them may die. It brought a different look to it. He just turned his stereo up and leaned back.

The DJ came on and said that this was a special dedication, and for the caller to state what he needed to say. It wasn't long before Matt heard Mello's unmistakable voice.

"ummm, yea- this is for a very special person. The only one I would ever trust my life to . " I'm sorry Mario" there was a slight pause," Just come home, ok?"

(song playing)

announcer's voice sliced through the beginning bars of the song.

"-and there you are southern California, this song is called "Thank You For Loving Me" going out to Mario from his Peach." he let out a light chuckle before the microphone had a chance to mute.

Matt stared at the stereo, he didn't believe what he had just heard. He knew that was Mello, his voice was undeniable. He pulled over and listened to the song. He'd never in his life paid more attention to anything closer. Well except Mello, but that was a given. Who in their right mind wouldn't pay attention to the crazy, sexy, almost suicidal blonde.

The words to the song said everything that couldn't be said because Mello had this big problem, it was called pride and boy was it difficult to get around. Matt started the car and headed for home. He thought of Mello's plan, it wasn't bad at all, just made him think about everything that could go wrong. One of them dying, they'd been together for so long Matt seriously didn't know if he could live with out him.

He remembered the night Mello had left. Matt cried, as the blonde walked out the door to their shared room. It was only an hour later and a trashed room did Mello reappear in the window telling Matt to get his stuff and to hurry, or this time he was definitely leaving without him.

That had been the best night of his life. They managed to find a cheap motel, and were together. That was also the first night they made love, it was the night they promised there was no Mello OR Matt. They would do everything as one.

In that moment Matt made up his mind. He shook his head and thought about all the trouble in his life. how it was all caused by one over- emotional blonde.

It wasn't long before he got home, walking through the door. Mello sat at the table with his head resting on his crossed arms.

"Mello?"

The blonde looked up. It wasn't hard to see that Matt leaving had a major effect on him.

"…Matty"

The red-head looked at the blonde sitting there, looking almost helpless. Even if Matt knew otherwise.

"Peach? Mel " he laughed as the blonde blushed.

Mello just got up, and walked over to him. He stopped and just took in the slender form of the one he loved.

"Are you going to continue to stand there and stare at me or are you going to tell me the rest of this crazy plan of yours."

Mello smiled

"I think I'll look at you a little longer."

Then pulled his gamer into his arms and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.


End file.
